Cosas inesperadas
by Marianel02
Summary: Porque Rivaille no es tan duro como todos creen. Eren no es tan idiota. Pero claro, eso no quita el hecho de que Rivaille sea duro, y Eren un idiota. One-Shot.


_¿Qué es esto?_

_No lo sé._

_SNK, Eren y Rivaille no me pertenecen. Solo hago cosas raras con ellos, perdonadme._

¡_Esto no es para nada erótico_! :(

_Explicaciónes abajo._

**OoO**

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había quedado bajo el cuidado de el capitán Rivaille.

Viviendo en su casa, por supuesto.

En su pequeña casa, cabía aclarar. No era que Eren fuera muy exigente, pero Levi tenía una presencia tremenda.

"Tengo solo lo necesario", Le había dicho el primer día. Eren no consideraba que estuviera mal tener solo lo necesario, para nada. Es más, lo consideraba algo admirable. Alguien de la posición de el Capitán Rivaille definitivamente podía permitirse más lujos que eso, sin embargo ahí estaba él, durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, usando el mismo baño y, justamente ahora, perdiendo el tiempo en la oficina mientras el de ojos negros tomaba un baño.

Pasó la mirada por los diferentes títulos y diseños de los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de aquella oficina. Algunos eran muy bonitos, otros eran muy viejos. Le gustaba pensar que cada libro tenía su propia historia, a parte de la que ya estaba escrita. Le gustaba pensar que todos podían escribir su propia hisotira.

Un título llamó su atención. "Cuentos". Le daba la impresión de que era el mismo libro que Rivaille había estado leyendo hace unos días. Notó que no era el único libro que tenía ese título.

Uno, dos, tres, cuarto, cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

Habían ocho libros a la vista con el mísmo título. La curiosidad pudo más que él. Tomó el primer libro que había visto, el que creía que Rivaille había estado leyendo recientemente. Lo abrió.

"Hamlet".

Intentó leerlo. Lo que es más, leyó una buena parte. Entenderlo ya era otra cosa. Había palabras, frases y conceptos que no entendía.

-Espero que tus manos estén limpias-. Escuchó la voz de Rivaille detrás suyo. No sabía si estaba molesto o si ese era su tono normal. O, tal vez, siempre estaba molesto.

-S-si-.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento. Eren realmente se estaba poniendo nervioso, así que decidió encarar a Rivaille. Tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello y un pantalón viejo, al igual que la camisa. La ropa le quedaba algo grande, y combinado con su baja estatura, le daba un aspecto totalmente infantil.

"Ojalá se viera así todo el tiempo".

Rivaille alzó una ceja. Y él se sonrojó. "Mierda, seguro me leyó el pensamiento". Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero estaba muy nervioso.

Le extendió el libro que tenía en las manos. Rivaille lo tomó y lo miró, como esperando alguna explicación. Él no sabía en dónde meterse.

-Es... Es un libro algo raro-. Comentó. "Tenga piedad".

Rivaille lo miró. Lo miró con sus intimidantes ojos negros, lo miró sorprendido. Y él se sorprendió a la vez. Era la primera vez que veía esos ojos mirar con algo que no fuera total desinteres. De repente, se sintió muy emocionado.

La mirada de Rivaille pasó de la sorpresa a la desconfianza. Lo miraba como preguntándose si podría confiar en él. "Puedes confiar en mi", pensó. Y tal vez el pensamiento se reflejó en su cara.

-Lo es. Te arroja todo al principio y luego la trama sigue casi sin darte tiempo de digerirlo. Supongo que esa es la idea, es un buen libro-.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, querer más. Quería ver más sentimientos, quería escuchar más. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una insana necesidad por saber más de Rivaille.

"Es curiosidad", se dijo a sí mismo.

-No me quedó muy claro de qué trata...- Eso sonó estúpido. Y por primera vez no le importó.

-Básicamente, de Hamlet-. Dijo Rivaille con un tono algo sospechoso. Le daba la impresión de que estaba jugando un poco con él. Tampoco le importó.

-¿De un fantasma?-

-No, del príncipe de Dinamarca.-

-... Que es un fantásma.- Medio afirmó, medio preguntó.

Rivaille lo miró. Suponía que se preguntaba si sería algún tipo de broma. No lo era.

Sonrió. Rivaille rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que tu estupidez es justificada. Ambos tienen el mismo nombre, después de todo.-

-¿El fantasma y el príncipe?-

-Mmmjh-.

Los ojos de ambos se ensancharon. No sólo había sido un "Mmmjh" afirmativo, había sido un "Mmmjh" de esos que te salen naturales y sin planearlos, cuando estas con alguien que te inspira confianza. Eren esperaba que así fuera. Rivaille se sintió de repente muy incómodo.

-Ah... Es raro que tengan el mismo nombre.- Comentó. De alguna manera, estaba feliz.

-Solíamos hacerlo.-

-...¿Mmm?-

-La humanidad... Cuando uno era padre, solía ponerle el mismo nombre a su hijo. Hamlet se llamaba Hamlet porque su padre se llamaba Hamlet.-

-¿¡Eran padre e hijo!?-

-¿Le prestaste algo de atención a lo que leíste?-

*-Igual, no me entusiasma la idea de un fantásma teniendo un hijo.-

Rivaille lo miró, incrédulo. De repente se sintió incómodo y un poco más estúpido. Pero todo eso y cualquier otro pensamiento coherente abandonó su cabeza cuando lo vió.

Se estaba riendo.

Rivaille se estaba riendo y él estaba seguro de no haberse acostado a dormir.

"Tampoco es como si soñara con él o algo así" Pensó para si mismo, pero, ¡Joder!

No pudo hacer más que quedarse mirándolo como un idiota, sin pronunciar palabra. Había escuchado rumores que afirmaban que Rivaille no podía reir. Unos decían que era una rara enfermedad, otros decían que había nacido sin esa capacidad y los altos mandos decían que ellos tampoco sonreirían si tuviesen que haber visto las cosas que Rivaille había visto.

Y ahí estaba él, con el corazón en la garganta tratando de grabar esa risa en su memoria. "Solo yo lo he visto sonreír", pensó. Sintió las mejillas arder mientras se preguntaba si a alguien le podía dar un infarto de la emocion, o de lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que era alguna especie de poder que solo Rivaille tenía sobre su persona. Eso lo asustaba.

-Eres un idiota-. Le dijo a Eren, después de recobrar la pose seria. Rivaille también se sentía incómodo y apenado, por culpa de aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Carraspeó ligeramente, pensando en alguna forma de reparar su orgullo herido, porque al parecer a Eren no le afectaban en nada sus insultos. Tal vez ya lo había acostumbrado al pobrecillo. Como los insultos no funcionaban, usaría su otra carta. Ordenes.

-Esto nunca pasó. Borra este día de tu memoria. Cuando te levantes mañana, misteriosamente habrás olvidado tu domingo-. Le dijo sin más. Un poco más relajado esquivó a Eren para poner el libro de nuevo en su lugar. Con la firme intención de volver a su habitación dio la media vuelta, topándose de frente con el pecho de su subordinado. Molesto, levantó la vista.

Se topó con los grandes ojos verdes totalmente decididos.

Era de conocimiento para cualquier persona adecuadamente informada que Eren era un idiota. Rivaille estaba totalmente seguro de eso, incluso el mismo Eren lo sabía. Eren siendo Eren conocía bien los límites de su propia idiotez, y estaba seguro de que en ese momento los sobrepasaría.

Su plan era no darle tiempo para analizar la situación.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó las manos de Rivaille y las puso a ambos costados de su cabeza, aprisionándolas con sus propias manos y el librero, provocando que retrocediera y dejando una apertura para acercarse.

"Que mierda estás haciendo", era lo que Rivaille hubiera dicho, si sus labios no hubieran sido repentinamente apricionados por los de Eren.

El muy maldito lo estaba besando.

Lo besaba, con los ojos cerrados, y más que disfrutarlo parecía estar muy concentrado. Rivaille, sin querer, dejó escapar una sonrisa. Con solo ver a Eren era evidente que no tenía experiencia alguna, pero ahora pudo comprobarlo. Admitía que se sentía bien, los labios del otro eran suaves y calientes, pero la forma torpe de moverlos le quitaba un poco el encanto.

A pesar de eso, era su subordinado. No podía permitir que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. Claro que podría detenerlo de muchas formas, pero optó por la de detenerlo en su propio juego. Abrió la boca lentamente y capturó el labio de Eren para luego morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Eren retrocedió y se quejó un poco. El soltó su labio y pegó la cabeza nuevamente al librero.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

El sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes de Eren lo hicieron dudar. No sabía sus motivos pero empezaba a sospechar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que quedó a su cuidado, y no podía negar el hecho de que se sentía cómodo con él. Tal vez se había abierto mucho. Incluso se había permitido reír con las ocurrencias de el de ojos esmeralda. Y es que nadie había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, no más del estrictamente necesario. Y tampoco había permitido a nadie acercarse luego de enterarse del famoso juego de "Veamos quién puede seducir a Rivaille".

-Yo no... Yo no recordaré nada mañana, y esto es algo que he querido hacer por mucho tiempo, así que... Yo...-.

-Eh, ¿Se supone que te estás confesando?-

-Ah, no, no-.

Eren estaba tan rojo que Rivaille no podía creerlo, incluso había soltado sus manos y se había alejado un poco. Lo de la confesión había sido una broma, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Incomprensiblemente se sintió apenado. No es como si nunca se le hubieran confesado antes, hombres y mujeres. No sabía que lo hacía diferente ahora.

Eren había tomado sus ordenes a su favor. Él podía hacer lo mismo. Tal vez solo era tensión sexual o algo así.

Con la firme idea de acabar con lo que sentía al estar con Eren, Rivaille dejó su orgullo a un lado y se puso de puntitas para besarlo. Hace mucho que no besaba a nadie. Se sintió cálido. Claro que no estaba acostumbrado a estar de puntitas. Aunque no quería, poco a poco se fue separando, pero Eren siguió sus labios, no queriendo perder contacto.

Sonrió. Y sintió como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera sonriendo también. Era algo raro y nuevo, algo que parecía que Eren provocaba. La idea lo hizo dudar, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar en nada porque Eren estaba acariciando sus labios con la lengua.

Sin querer se le escapó un suspiro. Parecía que después de todo, el muy maldito si sabía lo que hacía.

Pero claro que no se iba a quedar atrás. Abrió la boca y llevó su lengua hasta la de Eren, empujando suavemente, como queriendo ganar territorio. La otra lengua también presionó la suya, retrocedía y volvía a su lucha, lo exploraba por arriba y por abajo, con suaves caricias, como si temiera hacerle daño. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, se sentía jodidamente bien. No sabía en qué momento comenzó a perder, quería que Eren hiciera más. Pasó los brazos por el delgado cuello y hundió los dedos en el suave cabello castaño, sacándole a Eren un gemido que sintió como propio.

Se separó, queriendo recuperar oxígeno y, si fuera posible, algo de cordura.

Claro que el maldito no se lo permitió. Eren aprovechó para pasar a su cuello. Lamió y besó, robándole más de un suspiro.

-Y yo que creía que era tu primera vez-. Le dijo, mientras Eren le besaba las clavículas. Joder, era un milágro que pudiera pronunciar palabras coherentes, en su vida querido hacerlo tanto como en ese momento.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Eren se detuvo y lo miró, bastante serio y algo avergonzado.

-Es mi... Yo nunca he, ya sabe. Simplemente quiero... Yo quiero besarle en todas partes-. Confesó, muy, muy avengonzado.

Rivaille se sonrojó también. Eren lo miró, sorprendido y el no pudo más que cubrirse la cara. Estaba entrando en pánico. Nunca, nunca ninguna situación se le había ido tanto de las manos. Los latidos de su corazón estaban ofuscando cualquier pensamiento mínimamente coherente. Se sentía como si fuera aquel niño de antaño sin padres que lloraba por todo.

-Yo no soy así-. Dijo apenas en un susurro no muy convincente.

Eren besó las manos que cubrían su cara.

-Nadie más que yo tiene que saberlo-. Le dijo, mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camisa de Rivaille y acariciaba su espalda, y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Idiota, no te creas la gran cosa-.

A pesar de las palabras, Eren sonrió y besó su mejilla mientras le quitaba la camisa. Besó su pecho y sus hombros y su boca.

-En serio, nadie más que yo-. Fueron las últimas palabras que Rivaille escuchó esa noche.

Lo consideraría.

**oOo**

_*No, no es que el fantasma tuvo un hijo. Hamlet tuvo a su hijo y murió, convirtiéndose en fantásma. Digo, por si no han leído Hamlet._

_Ya, seriamente ¿Qué mierda es esto? jajajajajaja_

_Perdón, bestias, los amo. _

_Me pidieron que hiciera de estos dos, y no tuve objeción porque me gusta SNK y me gustan ellos como pareja. Si, me gusta el anime, no me odien._

_Ahora, realmente no sé que es lo que hice jajajajaja se nota que jugué mucho con sus personalidades. Lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo para escribir *Llora*._

_Me molesta porque no me salió nada erótico. Intenté, pero me da mucha vergüenza, así que solo hice un pedazo. _

_¿Por qué quiero hacer algo erótico?_

_No, no soy una pervertida. Bueno, si. Uno de los proyectos de este año para mi taller de cuento es _"Cuento Erótico". _Me encantaría hacer algo erótico con dos mujeres, pero siento que se me hace más fácil con los hombres*Llora de nuevo*. Así que mi proyecto será un cuento erótico de dos hombres, y pues tengo que practicar. _

_No me gustó como quedó, siento que la historia quedo muy floja, que le falta algo, pero no tengo tiempoT-T._

_Igual me gustaría escuchar su opinión, y si quieren sugerirme alguna pareja sientanse libres de hacerlo:3._

_¡Los amo, bestiecillas!_


End file.
